Chocolate and Marshmallows
by A Kawaii Feeling Inside
Summary: “New students for the orphanage. Together since birth, but no memory of their parents.” OC. Story about Mello's days from childhood till after Kira case. MelloXOC. Sorry if you don't like these kind of stories.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Kiri would REALLY be in the story line.**

"_Watari. "_

_A man turned around at the sound of his name. His appearance – there was a small bald patch on the very tip of his head. He sprouted a white moustache just underneath his nose, and his eyes were nothing but tiny slits._

"_Yes, Roger?"_

"_New students for the orphanage. Together since birth, but no memory of their parents." _

_The man named Watari inclined his head to peer over at them through his oval-shaped spectacles. A miniscule hand was clutched in Roger's right hand. A little, pale girl with hazel eyes stared up at Watari with a obvious shade of pink on her cheeks. Her silver-blue hair was tied in two ponytails, each of which ending delicate curls like croissants, ending at her waist. Another petite hand grabbed Roger's other hand. He had blonde hair – shoulder length – and piercing blue eyes. In contrast, his brow was creased with expectancy and impatience as he munched on a chocolate bar._

"_Their names, please?"_

"_Noberu Kaoku and Miheal Keehl. Alias Kiri and Mello."_

_Watari muttered an "mm" in acknowledgement. Wammy's House was meant for gifted orphans, all for the sake of finding a replacement for L – the world's greatest detective. _

"_Their scores on the test were…?"_

"_Both scored 97, but I think they would have gotten full marks if they weren't so careless."_

"…_mm. We'll work on that. Won't we, Mello? Kiri?"_

_Kiri stared at her feet, while Mello just gave a non-commital grunt in reply._

* * *

…

…

…

* * *

"_Uwaah!_ Mello and Kiri got highest again!"

"What the hell?! _Again_?!"

Mello glared at the people staring at his paper over his shoulder. Sensing danger, the dashed off. He grumbled and took a bite of his chocolate bar before staring at his paper. 98.5. Good, but not good enough. He didn't get a 100, but…

_Kao-chan, got the same, anyway. So I shouldn't be bothered…_

"Oi! Kao-chan!"

Kiri looked up from her paper. As usual, she was blushing furiously at the sight of her results. _Not that she doesn't blush a lot most of the time_, Mello thought, turning towards her.

"Ah! _M-Mello-sama_..." She jumped. Mello had a quick flashback on the day he had learned all the honorifics, and later telling her to add a _"-sama_" at the end of his name.

"Same marks again? Which questions did you get wro-"

"SETTLE DOWN, CLASS!" Roger was bellowing. His loud voice had worked its intended effect. "Yes, yes. Mello and Kiri topped the class again, followed closely by Matt… Mello, chocolate isn't allowed in the classroom! I told you before-"

"- that you'll cut off my chocolate supply if I did this again?" Mello grinned. "I have a huge stash somewhere in my room…"

"Just sit down and keep the chocolate away or I'll deduct marks!"

"Mello-sama, listen to what Roger-sensei has to say…" Kiri muttered pleadingly. For a moment, blue eyes met hazel ones. Mello faltered under her gaze; a blush slowly creeping to his cheeks.

Mello grumbled to himself. _"Hai, sensei."_

**

* * *

**

I just felt like ending this chapter here for now, because I don't know how to continue it. And It's my first time writing a DN story, and first time writing a fanfic with an OC, so critisism is also appreciated to improve my skills.  By the way, I gave up my other fanfic because I'm too lazy to continue and the story was crumbling, anyway. Oh, and some phrases were learnt from the ALL-TIME-PRO JK Rowling. XD XD


	2. L

**Hello again I couldn't believe I got 2 awesome reviews in just a few hours I didn't think this fanfic would be successful… Thanks soooooo much Lord OF Illusion and Gunz Ablaze. Please read their fanfics!! bows Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Mello-sama? Are you okay…?"

Mello turned to face her. "Mm. Why do you ask?"

"I-It's just that… Mello-sama looks very troubled…" She blushed furiously and stared down at her feet.

"Nothing's wrong, just going through the test questions in my head..." He sat down on a chair. Class was over, and they were in their room. The room that held many memories, from the time they were asked to go to Wammy's House. "And there's no need to blush like that; we've been friends for a long time already."

"A-ah… Hai-"

"MELLO! KIRI-CHAAAAAAAN!" Matt barged into their room. "I heard… I heard Roger saying that-"

The redhead was panting. He collasped onto the bed.

"Matt-san! A-Are you okay?"

"Matt, calm down. What's up?" Mello stood up and glanced at his friend. His face was nearly as deep red as his hair.

Matt attempted to catch his breath.

"Roger… I eavesdropped on him when I passed his office... He said that…" Matt took a huge intake of air. "L is coming over to see both of you for your birthday, Mello. It's about…

_"Being L's successor…"_

There was a pause. Matt continued to pant, while Kiri's blush deepened. Mello frowned.

_L?_

"…Are you positive, Matt?"

"Yes. I passed Roger's office and saw him talking to Watari… He said it was supposed to be a surprise," Matt looked flustered. "Your birthday's only a week away… L has never paid a visit here before… But… It's the both of you he's looking for, right? So…" He let out a sigh of relief.

Silence.

"…Matt." Mello muttered a while later.

"Hai?"

"Could you leave for a while?"

"Oh. Um…" He looked at Kiri, who seemed to have taken a great interest in her hands at the moment.

"Okay." He said finally, and exited the room.

Mello sat next to Kiri on the bed. Her face was heavily flushed.

"L's successor…" she muttered.

"Kao-chan…" Mello whispered and she jumped. He placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. They were so close that he could feel her breath; it was fast and nervous. She blushed some more, but made no attempt to push him away. "It's okay, right? No matter which one of us is chosen…"

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes filled with worry.

"I… I don't know. I really don't know…L's successor…" she breathed, half to herself, half to Mello. "L's successor…" she repeated.

"Kaoku."

"Mello-sama, I think I want to sleep now…"

He released her. He stared at her; his gaze unfaltering. She busied herself with her pillow. Mello knew that there was no use saying anymore. "Mm. Okay, goodnight, Kao-chan."

"Goodnight, Mello-sama…"

And there was silence. But it took more than an hour for both of them to go to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Ok, so it isn't December now, so Mello's actual birthday is really far away. But still, it adds to the effect, ne? Oh, and Near WILL be appearing, but not now. The ending of the story may not be the same as the anime or manga… The "Marshmallow" part of the title will be explained later, by the way. And thank you for the reviews!!


	3. Interactive Chapter 1!

Konichiwa! It's Chloe here! I decided to make an interactive chapter to thank you all for the reviews! So let's start!

* * *

Me: Uwaah! The first interactive chapter! -does a little dance- Say hi, Mello and Kiri!

Mello: Umph. Why should I? They know I'm here.

Kiri: He-hello! Kiri-desu...

Me: Mello, don't be mean to the fans. They're the ones who motivate me to continue the fanfic, you know?

Mello: Like hell I care.

Me: But Kiri-chii wouldn't be here if it weren't for me writing the story -pouts-

Kiri: Ah…that's…

Mello: ... You're low. Downright despicable.

Me: Oi! I'm not going to delete her or anything! I don't own the Death note… Kiri-chii is too cute, anyways…

Mello: Death Note?

Me: NOTHING! (I forgot that you haven't learnt about it yet…)

Kiri: In the mean time, I would like to apologize on the author's behalf for writing such short chapters…

Me: Oh yeah! Really sorry, but I'll try to write longer. And I hope my writing style isn't making Mello OOC…

Mello: … Internet speak which I don't understand.

Matt: Hi Mello, OOC means…

Kiri: M-Matt-san! Where did you come from?

Matt: I was standing in that corner points but the author just so happened to miss me…

Me: Oops. Sorry.

Matt: Anyways, Mello! OOC means out of character!

Mello: -munches on chocolate bar- Matt, you read fanfics too?

Matt: Um… maybe.

Kiri: Erm… "too"?

Mello: I don't mean I read-

Me: And we shall end here for now! Thank you! -bows-


	4. I Want You More

**I'm really updating really fast… -.-"**

**Disclaimer: Do you think, a mere human like me, could possibly own the one and only Death Note??**

* * *

"What happened, Mello?"

Matt was sitting next to Mello in the common room while eating breakfast. Mello looked up, inclining his head to the side slightly to show his confusion. Matt sighed exasperatedly and proceeded to point his index finger at Kiri, who was sitting a few feet away. She was eating bread with no filling, and now was sniffing at her cup, with a faraway look in her eyes. The usual blush was in her face, but she wasn't acting normally.

"Kiri-chan isn't sitting with you today," Matt continued. "Something must be up. Is it because I told you guys about the L visit? I can tell her it was a lie, even though I really heard Roger talking to Watari about it. I mean, heck. You're 14 too, but you don't take it as seriously as her."

Mello shuffled in his seat. "I know, Matt. It's just that…" Mello sighed. "Being L's successor is a really big thing to us. I know it's a big thing to practically everyone at Wammy's House, but she really is taking this very seriously."

"At least you guys get the chance…" Matt muttered, but was apparently unheard by Mello. "Whatever, Mello. Just… sort things out with her, okay? She really likes you, Mello, so it'll be hard for her not to talk to you. Look," he gestured at Kiri again. "She's drinking the dark sauce now."

Mello looked at her. Usually, Mello would have found this very amusing. But this time…

_Why does this thing have to happen on my birthday, of all times, _thought Mello. _L sure has a good way of ruining things._

* * *

"Kao-chan."

It was nighttime again and both of them were back in their room. While Kiri was trying to avoid Mello, it didn't help that their beds were right next to each other.

"Good evening, Mello-sama," she turned to face him properly, though reluctantly. "Am I blocking your way?"

"No," and Kiri blushed even more furiously at the directness of his answer. "In fact, you're in the perfect place. I need to talk to you."

"Oh… Um… It's getting late, so I'll go to sleep now… Can we talk tomorrow instead? I feel really-" She began to blabber, but was cut off.

"No. We need to talk now." Mello took out a chocolate bar. "Sit down."

Feeling helpless, Kiri sat on the edge of her bed, soon joined by Mello.

"Kaoku…" Kiri became turned to a deeper red when she heard her real name. "Do you really want to be L's successor that bad?" Mello knew he was asking a question with a pretty obvious answer, but he still waited for an answer.

"Um…" Kiri played with her hair, avoiding Mello's gaze, even though the latter was staring right at her. "I assume so… Being L's successor is important, isn't it? We're only here for that purpose. Doesn't Mello-sama want to be his successor too?"

"Is it more important than our friendship, Kaoku?" Her name made her jump, and she knew Mello was doing it on purpose.

Silence.

Mello frowned. Then, all of a sudden, he pinned her down onto her bed by her arms.

He was on top of her, and their faces were so close that Mello could feel her breath on his face. To him, it smelled like marshmallows. She squirmed, but he would not release her. Her eyes were filled with worry, but not fear, and Mello took that as a good sign.

"Kaoku…" He whispered in her ear and she stopped struggling. Mello could feel her heat radiating from her. "I want to be L's successor…" He paused.

"But I want you more…"

Then, their lips met.

It was as quick as he had pinned her down. He released her.

"Goodnight, Kao-chan."

But Kiri was still speechless.


	5. A Breakfast to Remember

"Mello-sama

Matt immediately cornered Mello the next day when he saw Kiri dipping her sandwich in milk at breakfast by sitting next to him and annoying him with many probes.

"You've made it worse, Mello," he gestured at Kiri, who seemed to be concentrating on nibbling on her hair at the moment "You idiot. What did you do?"

Mello made no attempt to retort, so Matt just gave him a rather hard jab in the ribs for it.

"Ow! What the hell, Matt?! I'm gonna kill you…" Mello barked, rubbing his side tenderly.

"If you don't want to get jabbed by your best friend, the first thing you have to do is _reply_, you know. It's not that hard."

Mello grumbled, pulled out a chocolate bar and began munching on it.

"Fine. Don't tell me," Matt turned away and sighed. "I'm just trying to help, you know. And heck, it isn't like you guys kissed or anything."

Mello choked on his chocolate and began to blush furiously, but was not unnoticed by Matt. Matt began to look from Mello to Kiri, and his mind worked frantically, and he understood.

"What…" he began, a grin creeping onto his face. "the… _fuck_… Mello. I told you to sort things out with her, not _kiss_ her. No wonder she's so weird today."

Mello continued to stare at the floor.

"But…" Matt added, and Mello turned to look at him (with a slight tinge of pink on his face). "Nice one. Just for that, I'll help you."

Mello was about to ask what he was going to do when Matt got up and walked up to Kiri. Mello had no choice but to follow Matt, in case he did anything stupid.

"Kiri-chan."

She apparently had not heard this. Matt tapped her on the shoulder and she also did not react. Mello was eyeing Matt carefully, ready to pull Matt away the moment he took things too far. Matt just sighed, and bent down towards her ear and muttered, "Hi.".

She jumped. When she noticed Matt and Mello were there, she began to blush a dark shade of red.

"Ah… I'm really sorry – I didn't see you…"

"Nah, it's fine." Matt said offhandedly. "Anyway, Mello told me what happened yesterday."

Kiri paused. "Oh," she muttered finally.

"It's no big deal, you know," Matt continued, and Kiri looked surprised. "You guys have been friends since- I dunno, birth?" he added sarcastically. When she didn't respond, he bent down, only a few inches away from her face. He decided to carry out his last resort.

"Or would you like to kiss me instead?"

Mello reacted instinctively; he grabbed Matt by the strap of his goggles and pushed him onto the ground while he faced Kiri.

"Are you okay?"

Kiri tore her eyes from Matt's body on the floor and nodded. Matt got to his feet.

"Ha ha…" he was smirking now. "Sorry… but I told you it would work, Mello."

"You really are too free, aren't you?" Mello tried to sneer, but couldn't stop himself from smiling – Matt's idea was not brilliant, but it had worked, judging by Kiri's tiny fit of laughter (though she was still thoroughly embarrassed).

"Heh," Matt was smiling back. "So… now that that's over. Want to play the 360? I'm definitely gonna beat your high score, Mello."

"I don't mind…" Kiri replied, before smiling briefly at Mello. Mello flushed, but retuned the smile.

"You're on."

"Mello-sama? May I ask you something?"

Mello looked up from his book –"Macbeth". He tilted his head to one side, studying Kiri carefully, wondering why she spoke up so suddenly.

"Mm. Yes?"

"Erm… Just wondering…" she said. "If you would like anything for your birthday - apart from chocolate, of course."

"I don't really want anything apart from chocolate, I guess," He continued, and paused to consider it. Then he broke put into a big grin. "I'll just take your first kiss for my present."

"Oh… um… I mean, I can get you something else- " She faltered, turning into a dark shade of pink.

Mello laughed.

"Sorry, Kao-chan," he was still panting slightly from laughter. "Couldn't help it. You're too cute."

Kiri, if possible, turned to an even darker shade pink. Mello turned to face her, with a smile still on his face. She was staring at the ground, so she didn't notice. _I've never really looked at her carefully at her_…

She was wearing a somewhat frilly nightgown, reaching to her knees. It was lime green, and had little creases here and there. He looked at her hair. The silvery-blue hair that he knew so well was now let down and reached her waist, ending in curls that resembled springs. He had never noticed how brown her eyes were; it was so obvious even when she was looking down. He passed the familiar blush on her face and reached her lips. They looked so soft, and Mello felt like pressing his own against them once more…

He stopped. Partially because he was thinking too far in, and that Kiri had noticed him staring at her.

"Is there something wrong, Mello-sama?"

"N-no…" he felt himself burning up. He stared at his bed and searched his mind desperately for something to say. He came up with an excuse. "It's an all-day music class tomorrow, so we have to sleep soon."

"Oh… ok."

Kiri hid under her covers of her bed, leaving Mello to figure out why he had been acting so strange recently..


End file.
